East of the Shadows
by Synn Nexus
Summary: Breaking the barrier sends a backlash of powerful magic across the ocean, seemingly harmless. The Magical Kingdom is in a state of peace but there are still tensions. Shadows play and breathe insecurities, crawling along your peripheral vision, waiting… Soon Unknowns arrive and they are about to be taught there's more to life than just good and evil... Day and Night.
1. ch 1 It Begins

**East of the Shadows**

\- A crossover between two worlds I would have never thought of... Well, apparently I did. I hate to say that this is what helped me get over my writers block. *sighs* The Magical Kingdoms are all in a (relative) state of peace, there are still tensions but soon foreigners make way and they're about to be taught there's more to the world than just day and night... Good and evil.

 **\- Authors Note -**

I don't own either series, if I did I wouldn't have to be posting on here. .

\- The Descendants (2015) Xover Naruto: Shippuden. The United States of Auradon may be referred to USA or just Auradon. The Isle of the Lost will be referred to as either Lost Isle or Canus (Island/Isle).

\- Also Naruto won't be his stereotypical 'hero trope' playing comic relief.

~ King Ben, Evie and Jay - 19

~ Carlos Oscar De Vil and Mal Bertha Faery - 18

~~ Naruto and the other 'Rookies' are all around 17-20, depending on birthdays and as time progresses in the story. I honestly didn't want to list all the names and ages.

~~~ Youngest of the 'rookies' is Gaara at 17 and the oldest would be Temari and Tenten at 19. (with Neji dead! *cries inside*)

I was lacking creative mojo to get over my writers block with life's troubles (family problems) weighing me down that I was trying to find something to watch while I prepared my dinner one night. I had just caught up on my Doctor Who, Orphan Black, and Game Of Thrones episodes during the week and so I was on the search for something. I didn't want to start a whole new series and get into something I couldn't get out of, or that was filled with too many details that I would loose focus while cooking. I ended up lost in the "kids" section and found the Disney movie 'The Descendants'. I saw villains and was immediately happy and I thought it was okay until they became "good" way too soon. I also hate to admit that the "Rotten to the Core" song is way too catchy, my soul was sold without my knowledge and so it's stuck. *shakes fist* But I digress, I was trying to think of a more realistic situation (I mean emotionally speaking, obviously a Magical Kingdom doesn't scream "Honestly, I'm real guys, trust me" ). Not everyone would be so happy about the changes and the children of the 'villains' would still have pain, not to mention the other citizens.

In the original work of Descendants Ben was 16 when the crown was being passed to him and the Lost Isle kids were brought over. I'm changing it to where 16 is when Ben is brought into the process of being King but the crown won't actually be passed down until he's 18, about three months after his birthday. The barrier is still broken at his coronation and the kids choose to stay in Auradon. The scene takes place a year after the coronation. When the barrier is broken the powerful magic that burst through sent a shock wave causing a rift that was hiding the land from those in the Elemental nations. So there's going to be some surprises regarding certain characters and while some of these changes and events are taking place there are some sightings of foreigners...

That's when things get interesting. The Ninja's of the Elemental Nations are recovering from the Fourth war and maintained their alliances between the villages. Two years later there's news of some power outages in some of the outer civilian villages in The Land of Water, so scouts are sent to check it out and they realize that they are able to see land very far east. Reporting this it was then decided to send some ninja from different villages to further inspect the unknown lands...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D.D.U.S.A ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two years since he selected four kids to join those in Auradon Prep. Two years since he first laid eyes on Mal and a year since the coronation. The barrier has been broken between The United States of Auradon, the mainland, and the Isle of the Lost. Most citizens of the mainland are happy and believe that people get second chances. Though it's the ones who are too hurt to fully move on that have yet to recover… Even the children of those deemed the most evil of their magical Kingdom have suffered so much that they are ignorant to their own pain. They're distracted and happy enough that it's easy to block out, but just like the sun can't stay out forever, sometimes the darkness tints your perception. Shadows dance and play with your thoughts breathing insecurities to crawl along your peripheral vision, waiting…

Tensions are below boiling and life for those in the Magical Kingdom is getting back on track. Electricity and modern standards have been raised for those on the Lost Isle, luxuries are now available for everyone. Healthcare and medical centers have been set up for those in desperate need and the good citizens of Auradon were _barely_ able to block out the almost crippling state most of the people were in. Acting as if you didn't see the conditions and pain made it easier to work and try to help them in any way they can. Better late than not at all, _right?..._ The people from across the Kingdom had voted for changing the name of the Lost Isle, believing the name to be another painful reminder. So after a couple weeks of deciding on a name and preparations were made for the newly crowned King Ben to make an announcement and host a celebration of sorts for all the citizens.

A young man strides down the hall to the balcony room, overlooking the gathered crowd and tents. "Ben! I was starting to think you might be late", King Ben quickly focuses his eyes to the familiar voice. His gaze and muscles soften when he looks into the green canopy of her eyes, Mal… He feels as if they're the true green of leaves when the brightest rays of sun shine through shedding light to even the darkest corners of the forest floor. "Ben.. You're giving me that look again". Mal smirks to hide her blush and he can't help but love her more every day.

He kisses her forehead, "What sort of King would be late?" Ben grabs his fiance's hand and walks out onto the balcony. Cheers ring out and the mass of bodies bubble with renewed life when the eyes of their king gaze down on them; waiting for them to quiet... Never wanting to demand silence. Smiling down he is given the chance to speak. "It seems as if every last citizen has gathered here today for what will surely be written in the History books," the crowd laughs and a few cheers are yelled with enthusiasm. Mal squeezes Ben's hand and holds back the urge to face palm. Chuckling a little, he continues "With great power comes great responsibility... And looking at each and every one of you I am reminded why I must weigh my options, and understand the possibility that my good intentions may have unforgivable consequences. Three years ago four children from the Isle of the Lost had been brought over to escape the Island and have a chance for a different life."

His hand is squeezed tighter and he notices Mal stiffen a bit. Sighing, Ben strokes his thumb over the back of her hand, reassuring she's here, next to him... "Since then we have opened the doors for more children and have started rehabilitation for those who need it. We all have overcome so much and I expect we have all come back stronger ten fold. But today we are to celebrate our unity and strength, and to announce the change to be made... The Isle of the Lost will no longer be know as such and the new name will be... Canus Isle." A rush of breath is heard from the collective crowd, whether it was being held or not is debatable. "Changing the name of the Island is just another way of shedding light on the past deeds and bridging a gap... Just another step towards a brighter future to us all. I hope, no, I _believe_ we all will be able to take that step together.. Tonight we dine, dance, sing, laugh... Tonight we celebrate." With that last word spoken he raises his hands up, holding Mal's and the castle reverberates with the cheers from the Kings speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't done much but I wanted to publish before I backed out or lost inspiration for it. So here we are and I know it's not a lot, and no where near as dark as I promised. I wanted to start off with Ben believing in his people. I am going to get into some of the... events that occur due to the tensions as previously mentioned.

I wasn't lying when I said I have been suffering from writers block and major factors in my life that have set me back. I would probably wouldn't even gotten this much if it weren't for the encouragement from my best friend Shaad.


	2. ch 2 Doo-Doo-Doo, I'm on to you

**~~~ Authors Note~~~**

Yehp, it's your girl Synn. ^^~

I was curious if there was anyone out there that was familiar with both series to do a proof reading... Anyone? *crickets*

It would be great to hear an opinion before I just continue posting new chapters. Any who, this is chapter two. Please do enjoy and hopefully one of you fine folks would beta! 3

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ch 2 Doo-Doo-Doo, I'm on to you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The festivities continued long throughout the night, there was only a handful of hours left before the first ray of sun would start bringing in the new day. A southern breeze wafts around the city streets carrying sounds of laughter, music and light chatter. The night is surprisingly humid, the breeze is welcomed and the lights seem to have an alluringly cozy feel to them. All the while a stark contrast to the warm glow is a porcelain mask of harsh white in the darkest corner of an alley. Fluid lines of green and black paint shape the canvassed face into a bug-eyed creature. A few tiny black beetles fly onto their outstretched palm, disappearing into the sleeve.

A girl is about to turn into the alley and so the stranger disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving her to walk into it, desperately swatting the cloud away from her precious lungs. With long brown hair bouncing she whines about how a Princess should be able to breathe clean air, waving her hands about for her audience to grasp her importance... Sadly she forgets no one is there to witness her distress and so she just continues stumbling on her way toward the other side of the alley. Light brown hands fumble along the stone walls for support, no doubt she had taken advantage of the drinking age of 18.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ANBU Tora SP312CH170 Squad 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dipping a cloth into the green jar to my side, I bring it back up to Muchū, my prized and custom made Kyoketsu-shoge. Despite the lack of use, regular cleanings keep the blade and myself sharp... both tools and never dull. The gleam of silver and black in a way lulls me in a trance of cleaning the double edged blade. Each wipe of the cloth brings another shimmer off of the chakra enhanced steel alloy. The sharp edges of the chain slightly dig into my skin, a comforting prick. Sighing I think about the last few years and how we even came here...

*** Flashback ***

"Hokage-sama, Tora reporting," gray smoke reveals my form. Taking a knee in front of the Hokage I was chosen to join her ANBU, my original village being Kirigakure. Several members from the different villages had all been sent to serve under different Kages. Efforts in building stronger bonds for the Alliance to last... Other than a few snags the dream has come to fruition and the Elemental nations are working together... Peacefully.

There was always work to be done though, an ANBU Kunoichi never went too long without having to use her tools of trade. I wait patiently for her to put the glass in her hand down. With an exhausted grunt the powerhouse lets the papers flounder onto her desk and she steals the last sip of the amber liquid, somehow bringing her own honey eyes to shine. She sets the glass down and her eyes on me, "I bet that you know what I called you in for. Kami knows the news spread across the Villages so fast, the new Genin were shouting about it to one another in their training grounds."

"I am unsure if betting with or against you is a wise choice Hokage-sama". Before I could stop myself I respond back to her comment, my intentions unclear even to myself.

A sharp bark of laughter and she looks back down at her empty glass, a pained smile graces her features. "You're a smart kitty, Tora, it's a good thing I don't make real bets anymore," I frown slightly behind my mask. Guilt suggests I apologize but saying anything now would make it seem like I am unsure and would bring more attention to something that doesn't need it. Sighing again she picks up a scroll and holds it up for me to see the seal. The white markings suggest it's a long term mission and possibly longer than 2 years. She tosses the scroll lightly back and forth between her hands, "This is about the newly discovered lands East of Kirigakure. I want two teams of ANBU for this and they're all picked out, but I asked for you because I thought you would possibly like to stop by Kiri on the way back for some much needed time off. You've been working missions almost back to back and honestly Tora... I'm getting sick of seeing your eager face and you need to get some alone time". In all my years I've never been told someone has seen too much of me (well my mask) that I need to take a break... _I suppose I should take time off but still, gotta love her way of showing she cares._ Tsunade leans back in her chair with a huff, "I would make you take a break now but since Kirigakure is originally your home, you're my first choice for your knowledge of the land and your skills. The length is undetermined and details of the missions parameters are, as usual, within the scroll... Do you accept it?"

I nod and hold my hand out for the scroll, "Hai Hokage-sama. How could I refuse given that speech?" She laughs one more time and waits for me to open it to discuss the content. I hear a mumble about smart-ass ANBU and no respect.

 _Rank S - Project Far East  
Time - TBD  
Two months ago new land was discovered East of Kirigakure, a small fishing village, Shinchisai. Power simultaneously went off in the whole town and four others further in land. Kiri sent a team to check out the cause and discovered they can see land in the distance._

 _-_ _Set up base and gather Intel.  
One month at base_ _for_ _lessons on the Language spoken.  
Two Teams, one at base and other Recon. Report and A/C will assess further steps in mission.  
ANBU Owl will be acting Captain for both squads.  
ANBU Stag will be acting Second in command.  
Other ANBU will be:  
_

 _Kit  
Rabbit  
Panda  
Jackal  
Tora  
Mouse  
Slug  
Mantis_

 _Owl's going to be on this mission and Mouse? This is a very good set up... not going to lie, I'm very excited for this mission. One of the first_ _few_ _people to set foot in these new lands, definitely history in the making..._ Mentally smirking I ask about a couple things that caught my attention. "Hokage-sama, I see that you knew that I was going to accept the mission anyways, my name's on the list. And what about the month at base for briefs on the language... Is it really that different than ours?"

"Yeah, I knew that you would agree and I knew you'd ask about that, though I was hoping you'd mention something about Owl being Acting Captain... Being stuck in the office has me craving juicy gossip," she sighs dejectedly. _Ugh, does everyone know? I never get a break, a girl gets caught one time... One time. Damn Inuzuka..._ I've never been so grateful for the mask hiding my blush. "Yes, the language is definitely very different than ours. Different alphabet, characters and even pronunciation. Last month Stag, Dove and Kit all went over first - in and out mission for basic Intel. Stag learned the language and will be the one teaching it to you. You leave at 0300… Make sure you get some sleep," Tsunade crosses her arms and glares at me, making sure her point is clear.

I nod, "Hai Hokage-sama, you're crystal clear. Sleep, sleep with and report to you the details". Laughing the Hokage moves out of her seat and around her desk.

"Ha, I'm not demanding a full report Tora, it's just fun to hear about the occasional night off. Speaking of," Tsunade goes back around her desk and opens a drawer... And another. "Shizune! Bring me one of my bottles!" She dumps herself back into her chair. Putting her hands up to her forehead she mumbles, "I can't wait until Kakashi takes office…Kakashi... Where the hell is that tardy Cyclops?!" Sighing for what surely won't be the last. "Now get out of here," she winks and shoos me out of the office. Bowing my head to her I then disappear.

 ******* END FLASHBACK *******

One more swipe to the blade and holding it up to admire, I see Slug's reflection. Their soft pink hair is tied back by their headband. Her mask has big grey rings around the eyes and a dull red that form horizontal lines on the porcelain mask. Sealing Muchū back into the containment seal tattooed on my left wrist, I body flicker next to her. Purring I walk slowly closer to her, "Hmm, I'm liking the look Slug. Your eyes, they beg for me".

"Sure Tora, you and everyone else," She scoffs and puts a hand on her hip. "Really, I don't see the joy in your pointless flirting, we both know it's not going to go anywhere". _Oh, I can just see your haughty smirk right now… Ino would be so much more amusing._

Feigning hurt I put a hand over my heart, "Ah, I see. Well the progress of my flirting is all up to you Pink-cheeks. I know a blonde Dove that would definitely enjoy my… pointless flirting."

"You're kidding me! Ino-pig?!," Slug clenches her fists. A mouse of inky black scurries across their feet and circles around them twice before stopping to look back at them. I look at her and then start walking towards the direction of camp, arms crossed behind my head, humming away. Famous fury put behind her, Slug follows and walks back to camp. _Hehehe~ Aww, she's definitely Pink-Cheeks now.._

Mantis sits on a large log to the side, Mouse politely waves and picks up his Ninja Art Scroll. Mantis looks up from a tiny beetle that was flying around his right index finger... _To give us the explanation not needed..._ "I'm here because I have finished my mission before the rendezvous. Mouse sent after you. Why? Because Owl will be back any moment." I give a laugh and lean back on a tree, showing my approval with a thumbs up. Mantis nods back to me and goes back to his beetle.

I see in the corner of my eye Mouse glancing between Slug and I, his mask of white marked by deep blue and grey lines. His head tilts back towards me and I wave my hands in a motion I know I taught him before. _Come on already..._ Clearing his throat Mouse looks back at Slug and says, "I overheard your attempts at wooing Slug." Slug laughs at that, he looks over but continues anyway. "I was curious if you were serious about... Dove."

 _Oh, not what I was expecting from him..._ I walk over and put an arm around his shoulder, a half-ass attempt at consul. I know he's not very upset, but still, "Don't worry. I wouldn't plan on stealing her from you..in the night, or any other way you might think of. That Bird is yours, got it?" I smile to reassure him, forgetting for a second that he can't tell.

Mouse continues looking at my mask and then finally gives me a thumbs up. Pride swells in my belly and my inner ego starts yelling.. _He's getting it! He's learning! Yes!..._ Giving his shoulder a shake in excitement I let go of him and start to go to my sleeping spot when he says something that makes me face-vault. "Yes, of course, you will not woo Dove for you have your Owl." Slug starts cackling like a banshee and smashes her left fist into her right palm with a shout of 'I knew it'. _Nuuu! Come on, one time! Kami, just one fucking time!.._ "Also, that one lesson a while ago was very helpful. She had mentioned having your assistance one more time, though I don't know about Owl.." Both Slug and I perk up at this part. "He had run off with you during your teachings so fast that it made me think he was possibly upset. He was sort of growling your name while you demonstrated. Um -"

 **..NOPE..**

I flicker over to him, hand over mouth, nervously giggling. "Riot! You're getting funnier by the minute Mouse, who knew? I sure didn't, that mouth of yours," gritting my teeth I pull his back against me. "That mouth of yours sure says some crazy ass things, ne?!" _Glare of death, sweet Kami work for me!_

 **Crack...cri-crack...** I look over and see Slug keeping her knuckles loose and ready for answers and Mantis wisely and blissfully unaware of the turn of events. In her sickly sweet voice she almost whispers her question, "Tora... What is he talking about? What sort of 'lessons' are you trying to teach him?"

I decide that keeping Mouse's body as a temporary shield between us is the wise choice and take two steps back for each step Slug takes forward. "Listen Pink-cheeks, there's nothing really going on here...there... Or any time soon. So let's all take a deep breath and talk about this hypothetically speaking...in writing, when I am vacationing in Kiri after this mission."

"Am I interrupting something Squad," In a slightly bored yet amused tone of voice, Owl comes in and saves the day. "... Why does my medic look like she's going to kill you?" I shake my head at him and Slug is about to argue something's wrong with me but he just puts his hands out to both of us for silence. His Owl mask steady, marked with two black rings around the eyes and orange lines that form a feathered like fringe. "We have business to discuss. Seven civilians were injured at about 0127 (for those that don't know yet, that's 1:27am). At 0000 a couple of teens from the local school were under the influence." Mantis, Mouse, Slug and I walk over to stand in front of Owl. "They stole a few items but the merchant didn't see who did it, or notice. At 0100 another group of eleven teens show up around his stand, talking and looking at the items at the booths. The man asked several times if they were buying anything and one of the younger ones, about 16 bought a small pendant. The teens don't leave from a 7 meter radius. At 0111 the man walks around his booth and notices the items previously stolen are missing. Said man starts yelling at them to give the items back. The teens ask him to leave them alone and state they have no knowledge of his accusations. The scene garners the attention of some others within the area. The teens sensing the hostility try and leave but another merchant blocks the path, this man grabs the nearest boy and starts patting him down in search of stolen items. Another man and woman walk up and start yelling at them to 'Go back to the Lost Isle' and other terms I can only guess are insults... An older male teen upset of the events tells them to move, and a teen female was screaming 'This isn't right!' A few other civilians step up and try to help the cornered teens while twice the amount are screaming obscenities at them. The older teen from before tries running through the throng in a desperate attempt of a way out. The irate merchant starts off the violence by slamming his fist into the boys face. Needless to say things escalated quickly in that time frame, they were lucky it wasn't worse. A civilian had reported the tension before the violence. Six out of the eleven teens were injured, only two were heavily wounded though. The older teen male who was the first victim, about 17: several blows to the head, ribs, back and stomach. Mild concussion, a broken rib, bruises on his right shoulder blade and a few bruises on his abdomen. The second was the shortest teen there, a female, 16: Concussion, a few broken ribs and both legs broken. She was caught in the middle and trampled on in the attack."

I suck my breath in and put my hand on Slug's shoulder in order to stop her shaking with rage, she looks up at Owl and asks with a deceptively steady voice, "What about the other four teens and the one other injured civilian? What injuries did they sustain?"

Sighing Owl pushes his hair back and slouches his posture a little."The other four teens had slight bruising, a sprain or two, small scrapes. The civilian was one of the attackers. They were unable to calm down and jumped a guard. The guard pinned them down though and in turn received a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion... Listen team, it just so happened that we have found out about this place during times of great tension. It seems to be mostly in house fighting, other than the occasional sightings of us, no one knows we're here. We can't make ourselves known over a confrontation gone wrong. I have decided that I'm splitting the team into 3 parts for tomorrow. Mantis and Slug will tail 'King Ben' and gather more information on these people while figuring out what else may have happened like tonight. I believe I have the basic idea of what has happened here, but we need to find more substantial information. Mouse and Tora will go as 'civilians' and explore the city. I will write up the reports and a draft on the Intel gathered. The day after Mouse will stay here and Slug and Mantis are 'civvies'. Tora, you're with me on King watch. Now I take watch tonight, get some sleep". With a round of 'hai' and 'yes sir' we break stance for some rest.

Owl jumps into a tree over my sleeping roll and slowly turns his gaze from mine to stare up at the moon as I lay down. Before closing my eyes I see him tilt his mask enough to chew on a senbon, ticking it up and down... Counting the stars.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END CHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* Muchū - means daze/trance

** Kyoketsu-shoge - a Japanese weapon. Basically a sickle and a chain with a ring or guard on the other end of the chain. The blade is black and silver, and the chains are black and squared off with semi-sharpened edges. The other end is a black half-circular hand guard. The whole weapon is made from chakra enhanced steel alloy, for her chakra affinity.

So I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I do plan on writing longer chapters further on in the story.

I want to say that _**if**_ I write about relationships, I am not breaking canon. I may give hints, jokes, ect about other pairings... But I **won't** break pairings. There may have even been **history between** other characters but they aren't together.

Also as you can see we only have interactions between **5** of the ANBU, I just want to repeat that it's because they're a Squad.

Squad 2

Owl (A/C), Mouse, Tora, Slug, Mantis.

And yes, Tora is an original character. I have a background story and made sure it doesn't mess up the chain of events in canon or my fanfic. She's also not overpowered or a Mary Sue (I even had a few friends check it over to make sure.. Sometimes it's hard to distinguish yourself from the OC because in a sense they are a part of you... At least your thoughts. *shrugs* Any who, I digress). I will figure out a way to write up her background... Either in a seperate story on here or cliffnotes and a picture on Deviantart.

So that leaves Squad 1 (base)

Stag (SC), Kit, Rabbit, Panda, Jackal

I want to know if any of you can guess who the ANBU are. If you guess correctly the other 4 members on Squad **1** , I will give the names of Squad **2** at the beginning of the next chapter where they are the ones telling the story.

Though the next chapter will be told from the POV of Mal and Carlos, in that order. I may not be able to publish it again as soon as I did. Family/work and such. :/

NEXT - Ch. 3 - Cheap Change and Truths...


	3. Ch 3 - 1 Cheap Change and Truths

So... Still no Beta and not one review since I posted chapter 2. I see the numbers of views are high and go up even just a bit each day but no one has said a thing. ."

Any who, I had to wait a few days before starting chapter 3. So I decided that I'm going to just make a BIO for the OC on DeviantArt, which by the way her name is Onikaze Miyako (Miyako being her personal name for those wondering).

And since no one has reviewed I suppose I won't go and say who the ANBU are from the series. ^_~

As I said before, this Chapter will be from the POV of Mal and Carlos (Mal being first). Since it took me so long to get back to this (started a new job and some other life adventures) I am splitting chapter 3 into two parts. This will just be Mal and the next one will be Carlos. Chapter 4 will be from the POV of the ANBU.

(just in case...) I STILL DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL WORKS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ch 3 Cheap Change and Truths ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

part one

Hollow... Their words are hollow and laced with righteousness. Questions of 'How could this happen'... 'Did the people guilty have any mental preconditions'... 'Are we absolutely positive the teens didn't steal the merchandise'...That's because the kids were from the Isle of the Lost. Lost in a harsh world and then found. Told they're welcomed with open arms but then anticipated to be trouble... Evil. Their parents raised them so it's to be expected. Nothing is above them, nor below... Except the ground of course, but even then I suppose it depends on who you ask.

"Your Highness, we understand that punishment must be dealt to the guilty parties involved, but should there not be an investigation into the theft?" An older man of his late forties asks calmly across the oval table, hands held together as if he was talking to a child. I honestly wish surprise was a feeling I experienced often, and maybe now would be one of those moments. It seems though it's easier to feel when you haven't already 'been there, done that'.

"Lord Holte, need I remind you to whom you are speaking with?.." King Ben narrows his eyes and leans forward, "There will be no investigation of the theft, if by chance the teens were the ones who stole the merchandise, the violence that occurred was absolutely horrid and uncalled for. To suggest an investigation before prosecution of the attackers is an insult to not only the victims but to us in power!" Ben then sits back in his chair to let his words sink in; "Events such as these would start to be known as frequent occurrences and people would even start to suspect discord amongst the council meetings. I _strongly_ suggest that we don't let the people think that. And that you all reevaluate the affects of such action would bring..." _Ben... Spoken like a true King... Considering everyone and being stern, yet fair._ The other council members all were subdued enough for a minute of silence before trying to find ways of saying _sorry_ while meaning _'you're naive'_. Again, wish I can say I'm surprised. It's always going to be that way. The older generations are threatened and feel like they're always right due to years on this floating rock in space... Yet they always seem to forget two facts that worst age. The first being sometimes people of all ages learn to grow up past their years... The second, that History is a great tool. Past mistakes of those before us teach us the best ways through some tough situations

 _The fools..._ Desperate to use their hollow words to sway their Kings heart. No matter. _It won't work..._ Ben's heart is too _good_ , I'm sure of it. _I would know... It hurts to be loved by him._ His _pure love_ and all around good heart sometimes blinds me to my own soul. Since I had first met him I did not think it possible for his heart to grow and almost drown itself in total lenity. One of the few things that have ever surprised me in this world, and he's almost become the epitome of 'Good' in Auradon. And it _hurts..._ I ask myself how do I stay with him everyday. Why does he love me?.. What twist of fate has our hearts attached and _so heavy_? Well, my heart so heavy, Ben's is light and always honest. I'm not right for him and yet I don't leave. I suppose those are my mothers traits... _Maleficent, stubborn and selfish.._. Afraid to give him up because I'm right, he's too good for me and I won't be able to find someone else who loves me. So I have my _claws_ clenched tight afraid to let go, but ready for the moment to let _my darkness_ take _flight_. _Maybe I can learn to be what he deserves?.._

"This is no longer up for discussion. This _meeting_ is over; unless, there's anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?" Ben stands up straight over the other men while a slender and slightly hyper man fumbles over with a file. If memory serves me, the blue and white suit says that he's either a office worker or a scout.

"Your Majesty, t-there have b-b-been two more sightings within the last ma-month. The 'Ma-masked Strangers' are still being reported it seems," Oh the poor man, he's so frightened of Ben. Probably his first time in person. The sentry passes over the file to Ben's open palm. Laying down the file he reads it over while the man lightly fidgets by his side.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting," Ben squints a little. The old miser, Holte, whispers with the other geezers. Clearing his throat he then stands up. I roll my eyes and resist the urge to smack him... Ben slowly lifts his eyes to the disturbance and then points to a guard in the room. "Thomas, please get Lord Holte some hot tea, it looks as if his throat has gone unchecked for a while." Nodding the guard runs off to do as his King asked of him.

Despite the obvious jab at his lack of respect Holte continues on with his purpose, "Your Majesty, I surely hope you don't wish to spend time and resources on Urban Tales? There's nothing tangible to these strangely dressed people, gallivanting the lands with masks."

"Sir Holte... I would like to state my surprise that you think I would go about sending troops to see if these stories hold any ground off a few basic descriptions in these reports." Sitting back down Ben waves his hand to the crowded table, "you're dismissed". Once everyone leaves I make my way over to his chair, sit on the table next to his right side and the file. He's just staring at the doors they left through and doesn't even notice I walked over to him. I can see his shoulders are stiff and once I put my hands on them, they instantly melt. _How?... Why does his heart and body melt when he's near me? How can he love me so much?_ Taking a shaky breath in I work my hands in order to release some more tension out of his shoulders, ignoring the pained ache in my chest. "Mmm, Mal... You're absolutely magical. I'm sorry that you had to sit through another meeting. It's just past noon, how about we run away for the rest of the day? Hmm, just the two or us and possibly the enchanted lake?"

 _No..._ I stop and say "I'm sorry, I promised Evie I'd help her with one of her projects." _I can't be near you too long..._

"Oh, with everything going on lately it seems like I never have enough time for you babe," Ben smiles apologetically and the ache of my heart throbs louder. _It's not your fault, it's never you..._

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. The little time I have with you even now is worth it," I run a hand through his light brown hair, kiss the top of his head and hug him. _I don't ever want to taint you..._

Ben smiles even larger now and it's so bright it almost lightens my darkness, "How are you so understanding?" He shakes his head and holds my chin, "What do you see in me?" My shadows grow... _That's what I want to ask you..._ Kissing me he gives me the chance to drown out the pain temporarily, enough to think.

"So, these 'Masked Strangers', what can you tell me," I push the file closer to him. "Word is that they are these people wearing strangely designed masks, they mostly wear black and they disappear as fast as they show up."

Ben lets out a long breath and grabs the file, "Well, that's true. The most detailed description we have was just now of two of them together at one time. One female had short pink hair, about 167cm (5'6"), and was wearing a grey vest. Their mask had grey rings around the eyes and red horizontal lines. The other female was about 170.2 cm (5'7"), brown hair in braids. They were wearing black and blue clothing with a vest too, but more blue steel... This witness goes more into the clothing description of these two." Turning the page Ben looks back at me, "The rest says that their mask was a tiger, painted with black and bright blue lines. After the one with the tiger mask waved they just magically disappeared. It seems like they started popping up from the Northwestern side of the lands, past the Borderlands and moved East and then South... Here in the capital. I wonder what possesses these people to go around wearing masks, they must really need some excitement in their lives to start having people spread word so fast..." He finishes reading the rest of the file and then closes it, tossing it back on the table. "There's a combination of men and women who wear these masks, with slight variations of their 'costumes'. The masks though are different and the only one with hair that sticks out is the one with Pink hair."

Smirking a little I can't help but jokingly ask, "Who dyes their hair pink?"

Ben laughs and stands up from the chair, "I don't know, but I don't think there's really anything to worry about with these people. They're just bored and wearing masks, nothing wrong there. They're not committing crimes or anything else we need to worry about, unlike these fights that are breaking out over Auradon... These councilors... I'm considering forcing early retirement on these old men, the only councilor ever reasonable was Lady Kuini, it's depressing she had to pass away when her country needed her the most." Sighing Ben slowly makes his way to a window overlooking the castle grounds. "I don't understand how they can be the wise minds to help advise me and yet so ignorant to the ones who depend on us". _Ignorant, yeah, but not blind due to circumstance, blind due to prejudice..._ I scoff at the callous thought. He looks at me, eyebrows up in question, "What? Something I said?"

Jumping off the table I step towards him, he's wise and yet still so pure. "Ben, you aren't wrong. I was just thinking how right you are with them being ignorant." His eyes soften and he's about to say something but I cut him off, I have to finish; "It's hard to show people the truth when they're the ones who have sewn on their blindfolds... They aren't able to accept that there's more to life and that they might be wrong." His frown deepens. _I'm sorry Ben..._ "These 'incidents' are the results of people keeping to the stereotype that people can't change, and those kids from last night better be alright." _I need to breathe..._ "They need to be okay, because-" Ben runs up to me and holds me up, his whispers tell me to _breathe_ and _shhh..._

"Mal... Mal, I need you to relax," he hurriedly runs me over to a chair around the oval table. "Please.. For me?" I laugh with what little air I held in my lungs, _I live for you right now..._ "We're going to figure out a way to conquer this ignorance, and help out our people in whichever way we can, right? Together; because I trust your judgment and heart." _How can you say that? As if saying it means it'll happen..._ He replies to my question, "Well, because I believe in us. Don't you?" His blue eyes hungrily search in mine and I pause, caught up in his search in hopes he'll find what I can't. The seconds drag on and both our spirits dampen, "Mal? Are- are you alright?" Nodding I try to stand, pushing his hands away. "Whoa, hold on, should you really be standing now? What was that?" _I haven't had one of those before in front of anyone..._

"It's fine, I'm okay, I just need to go," I try to smile and start making my way to the door. I stop once his hand reaches out and grabs mine, "Ben... I'm alright. I was just worried about those kids, I will be okay." Softly laying my palm on the door knob I say, "Love you." Opening the door I run down the hall as fast as I can...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ non-truths ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm light shines down and does nothing to ease the feeling of a boulder in my gut. The voices of those surrounding are muffled, as if tuning to my personal perception. Slow and uneasy... "Mal, are you even listening to me?" I blink and just like that the haze is lifted and the roar of life around me comes back full force. Evie is waving her hands in front of my face, she sighs, "You beg me to cancel my plans with Doug last minute for 'girl time' and you're spacing out..." She looks around the market square, putting back the fabric samples she was previously drooling over, "What's really up?"

I pick up the samples she put down and handed the merchant money, "I'll take three yards of each". Eyes of both Evie and the merchant widen to almost comedic proportions but while the merchant eagerly gets to work, the blue haired girl sputters, completely surprised by my actions. "What? I can't buy my best friend something?"

 _Best friend..._ Even though it's true, we barely say it... Given our start on the Isle, at first we all almost hated each other. We didn't really become friends until a year before we left the Isle of the Lost; We became _family_ once we left... _The three of them have come a long way..._ Jay at first was excited of getting out and off the island, he liked playing Tourney, the 'nice' girls, and the fact he didn't have to steal or _sell anything_ for food or a nice bed to sleep in. Immediately after graduation all four of us were able to move on to the Royal grounds, courtesy of Ben, since we didn't have anywhere else to go and no money... Then following our encounter with my mother at Ben's coronation, he started dating Audrey but all that did was start a long, two month, 'on and off' again relationship. Jay put a complete end to it I suppose when he had a fling with Jane, the Fairy Godmother's very own daughter. Apparently she had a minor crush on him, they had some drinks and story goes they went to his place. I laughed when he tried to tell me the details and even harder when he mentioned Jane was the one who didn't want to pursue a relationship. _Who knew?.._ He works at Auradon Prep as an assistant coach, soon to take place of the current one. Evie was able to come to terms with herself shortly after our arrival here, and has been dating Doug almost the whole time, truly an adorable couple. I'm very happy with the way he reminds her she's strong. And for the last year or so, Evie has since been working on designs and selling them to some of the different royalty and the like. She still dresses the same, she has even been able to get Doug to mix up his style. Carlos... He's had the worst time adjusting. It wasn't until a year ago, after the coronation that, he fully believed his mother wouldn't get to him. All three of us held him while he cried and all our hearts heaved with him. On the fourth day, Ben unsurprisingly sneaked into Carlos' place and held us all for a night. The day after Carlos actually slept and just started cleaning up the mess we all made. No need for words, we understood what he was saying... He works in his room in the palace fixing broken technology, he's the only one other than me who actually lives inside the castle, Evie and Jay have cozy homes on the grounds. A tiny studio was built near the castle wall and Carlos runs his little business from there. Carlos truly became his own person when he was no longer frightened of Cruella showing up, he even changed his clothing style; Carlos no longer sticks with only black, white and red. Blue, green, grey and sometimes purple with the occasional black tend be his choice of colors on the wheel; But he doesn't mind brighter, warmer colors too. He even started to wear short sleeves since his scars have begun to fade...

"Now I _know_ something is going on, but... I also know that when you're like this you either completely shut down or need time to work it out," she huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "So either way I'm not going to get a word out of you." I smile at her but then her stare turns serious, "I'm warning you though; You better let me in if you're going to lean towards shutting down. _We're_ never going through that again, any of us." _She means Jay and Carlos too..._ Looking away from her deep brown eyes, I slowly walk around the corner to another booth, this time with all sorts of sweets. There's a few people surrounding the booth, one of which looks very familiar, hovering over the chocolates... Evie excitedly runs over to them after shoving the bags in my arms, "Carlos!"

Chocolate orbs look up wide, dark lashes frame his surprise on getting caught in his vulnerable state; cocoa-addiction. His white and black hair sways, showing he recently started growing it out. He's wearing black and red sneakers, green cargo pants and a grey button up over a navy blue tee, sleeves rolled up. His style is better than before, surprisingly brings out the cocoa in his dark brown eyes, Jay says it's all the candy he eats. _I think he's right..._ "I see this is where you hide out during the day," I smirk upon reaching him and wait for Evie to let him catch his breath after squeezing all the air from his lungs.

"Ugh, thanks Evie," He goes to pat himself down but stops short when he notices the chocolate covered digits. Small pale lines and burned circles form unsolved patterns over his limbs. "I was just stocking up," He proceeds to lick off his fingers. The booth manager silently cringes and busies themselves with realigning the table on the opposite side. "What are you two doing here?" Carlos makes eye contact with me but then something in the crowd catches his attention and he looks over while finishing off the candy on his thumb.

Evie tries her best to stay disgusted with his behavior but can't help to laugh a little at his antics. "We're just checking out what the market booths have to offer. But if you're stocking up, you might want to rethink your budget plan, you already ate through what you bought just now."

Carlos looks away from the crowd and had the good grace to blush at her comment, "I'll have you know that I have more at home and this bag here." He emphasizes on the word 'bag' with the sound of rustling plastic and holding up a large bag that proudly boasts its nature to carry 'Five Pounds of Your Delight'.

I stare at the bag willing it to move, "So other than the candy baby you're lugging around, what else are you doing?" Evie laughs at that and picks up her items and starts to slowly make her way around different tables. We follow behind her once he pays the merchant for the chocolate.

"Nothin' really, I have a few projects and clients lined up but their pieces are easy to fix that I'm not pressed with time. I was going to check in with Jay and see if he was free." Carlos slinks in his steps, cautiously flicking his eyes back to the crowd. I lazily move my gaze to where he keeps looking back and notice a girl and guy a couple booths over. The guy is younger, possibly near 20 and has straight, shaggy black hair. His almond shaped eyes are just as inky black as his head and his dark outfit surprisingly doesn't sharply contrast with his paler skin. He's wearing blue-black jeans, a dark blue shirt and an even darker grey zip-up hooded sweatshirt. The girl next to him looks young but is older than the male. She has fleshy olive skin and light oval eyes. Her dark mahogany hair is braided back with five braids, two along her scalp on either side and one in the middle, keeping it out of her heart shaped face. She's wearing dark forest green fitted pants, a long sleeved black shirt under a fitted vest the color of ripe mulberries. Both attractive in their own right and both seem to have a fluid grace to their movements, and considering it's Carlos it could be a number of reasons why he's staring at these two out of everyone else. I look back at him and he drags his stare back at me. "Also, I was wondering why you're here with Evie... Ben just messaged me not too long ago saying he's been bored and a bit lonely without you."

The pit in my stomach locks back in place and I feel rather than see Evie stop in her tracks. _Uh oh..._ "What?" I somehow manage not to cringe as I force myself to face Evie. "Mal... You said Ben was too busy with being a Good King or whatever and that you wanted to get out of the castle..." Her eyes try and reach mine, "This is it isn't it?.. How long have you been avoiding Ben? What's going on?" Her questions spoken and silent are stealing precious oxygen. _Precious air..._ Recognizing the behavior I'm exhibiting she grabs me away from Carlos after saying 'later' and away from the crowds. "Mal... I need you to focus on our hands, slowly breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." She squeezes my hands and lets me get my breathing controlled before she gently lifts my chin to look into my watering eyes. "How long have you been having panic attacks Mal?"

I harden my eyes and stare straight back into hers, "They're not really panic attacks, and they're not that bad." I ungracefully get her hands off of me and sidestep her next advance of reaching out.

Evie straightens herself and her hands lightly tremble. "Don't you dare..."

I continue my gaze into hers, "And I'm not really avoiding Ben... It's just hard with his King shit, the attacks in the kingdom and everything else. Really, it's -".

"Mal!" Her shout cuts me off and bounces around our temporary private space. "Stop... Just stop it. Ben, Jay, Carlos and I are here for you. So stop the denial and just tell me." She tentatively smiles and steps closer to me.

I quickly take a step back out of her reach and can't decide if I'm regretting that I did or that I have to look into her pained eyes after. "There's nothing to tell Evie..." Something changes in her brown orbs to where the left side of my face then stings so sharply, it turns numb.

"I warned you! _We_ will _not_ go through this again! It's better if you just face it Mal! Please?" Her eyes changed from pained to fierce so quickly that I didn't see her move at all. I put my hand over where she slapped me and turn to dash away but it still wasn't fast enough to stop her from screaming after me, "Stop running away Mal!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this is part one of Ch. 3 and I truly apologize it took so long to get this out.

Any who, the girl described is the OC, Miyako (Onikaze). I hope this didn't crapsize anything and it's all copacetic. It's sad that after all this time her self-esteem has gone way down and she somehow has given a pedestal to Ben while digging a hole for herself, furthering them in her mind. I was trying to capture her love for him and how her struggle with healing and changes has somehow blurred her love and image of Ben.

Also thanks to Maximus Blake for agreeing to read my stuff before updating it to make sure it doesn't blow. ^-^

Hugs and hearts - can't wait to meet up soon and get our tattoos :3


End file.
